My Best Is Never Good Enough
by LulzGirl
Summary: Paige cheated to Emily so they broke up. Hanna came up with the plan to make Paige jealous so she'll want Emily back. But will Hanna and Emily fall in love in the process? (Hannily vs Paily)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi! So i decided to start a new fanfic so that you guys have something to read while I keep updating my main fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter One

Hanna's POV

I looked at her and realized that she was so beautiful that it was almost impossible to be that hot. Her perfect tan skin and that smile. Everything about her. The way she talks, the way she texts, the way she makes me feel. I thought that I only liked guys, but Emily changed how I felt. All day and every day I think about her and imagine all those impossible scenarios that could happen. She had a girlfriend, she had Paige.

I lied down on my bed and unlocked my phone. Just as I was about to go to Instagram, a message from Emily popped up which made my heart jump with excitement.

The text said, "SOS." With that, I rushed to my car and drove to Emily's place. She didn't know that I had feelings for her. I'm not really sure if I did a good job of hiding it.

I got to the house and rang the doorbell. Soon, I became impatient and started banging on the door. The door opened after a while and behind it was Emily in tears. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was pink. I threw my arms on her and hugged her tight. It really bothered me when Emily felt sad. Somehow, it makes me upset too.

We quickly went upstairs and sat on her bed. Emily kept sobbing and got a pillow and covered her face with it.

"Em, what's wrong?" I asked her. She bowed her head down and removed the pillow from her face. She looked any direction away from my face. I turned her face toward me so I could see her beautiful brown eyes. Emily's nose was pink, eyes puffy, with a big frown.

"Paige cheated on me!" Emily struggled to say as she burst into more tears, sniffling. "It just hurts!"

I hugged Emily again as her tears fell on my shoulder. I rubbed circles on her back as she kept crying.

"Forget about her! She made a big mistake doing this to you! Paige doesn't deserve you, Emily. You are beautiful, smart, sweet, funny, and a great person. You're one of a kind! If she doesn't see that in you, she doesn't deserve you." I truthfully said getting mad that Paige would do that to her. It was hard to see Emily broken in tears because of Paige.

Emily smiled a little but continued crying. I lay down flat on her bed and she lay down next to me. We stared at the ceiling for a while and enjoyed the peaceful silence.

Soon, Emily stopped crying and her face was less pink. I looked over at her; she had her eyes closed. I just stared at her because she looked so cute asleep. I checked my watch and saw that it was 10:00 PM. How?

I stood up from my bed, gathered my stuff, and made my way to the door. Just as I was about to leave, I heard my name.

"Han, please stay with me." Emily begged, making me turn around, seeing her rub her eyes. I smiled and nodded. I lay next to Emily and she closed her eyes, I did the same.

"Hanna." Emily quietly said. I opened my eyes and we faced each other. Our eyes met for a while as we stared at each other, with me admiring her beauty.

"Thanks. You're the best friend any girl can have. I love you." Emily honestly said, smiling. I smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Good night. I love you too." I said back. Those words "I love you" mads my heart skip a beat even though Emily only loved me as a friend. She turned around to her side and I wrapped my arms around her waist, almost a spoon. I closed my eyes and we quietly slept.

Emily's POV

I opened my eyes to the vibration of the bed. Hanna quietly made her way to the door, but I didn't want her to go.

"Han, please stay with me." I begged, making her turn around. She lay down on the bed with me and closed her eyes.

I really appreciated what she did. Hanna's a really great friend and I never want to lose her. I don't think I'll be good without her for now so I asked her to sleep over here. I really enjoyed her company.

"Hanna." I quietly said. Hanna turned around and we stared at each other.

"Thanks, you're the best friend any girl can have. I love you." I honestly said. I loved Hanna a lot, she was an awesome friend. Hanna softly kissed my forehead.

"Good night. I love you too." Hanna replied. I turned to my side and closed my eyes. After a while, I felt an arm around my waist, making my heart beat fast. Why, I thought to myself. I've always had a little crush on Hanna, but now, it's all different.

The next morning...

The alarm clock rang so I banged on it until it stopped without even opening my eyes. After it stopped ringing, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Hanna's arm wrapped around my waist. I looked at her and saw that she was asleep so I slowly freed myself from her embrace and stood up from the bed.

"Hanna, wake up, we're late for school." I shook Hanna, but she didn't wake up. I thought for a while and decided to tickle her awake. I used my fingers to tickle her neck and she finally woke up.

"Em, stop!" The blond laughed uncontrollably, making me laugh. I finally stopped once she stood up.

"Hey, are you okay." Hanna asked me.

"Yeah." I lied and bowed my head down. Of course she knew I was lying, I thought.

"You know what'll cheer you up?" Hanna said.

"What?" I asked.

"This," Hanna said as she started tickling me. I was really ticklish so I couldn't fight the tickles away. I was laughing so hard that I fell on the bed and Hanna fell on top of me because of her force. We stared at each other appreciating each others' gorgeousness.

"Sorry." Hanna said, getting up.

"It's okay. Thanks for being a good friend." I thanked Hanna.

"I can't stand to see you like this. I'd do anything to make you feel happy." Hanna sweetly said, making me smile. I didn't know if she was flirting or just being her sweet self. I started picking out clothes to wear as Hanna took a shower. She left the bathroom in a towel.

"Hey, can I borrow some clothes? I have nothing to wear." Hanna asked.

"Yeah sure." I said, letter her pick something out from my closet. She picked something out and started to dress in front of me. I tried not to look at her but she looked sexy.

"Done." Hanna said and off we went to school.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I kinda joined chapter two with this chap because I didn't feel that it was long enough. Make sure to review because it tells me if you are liking the story or not. Thanks guys and see you next week :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been a few days since Paige and Emily broke up, but when Emily saw Paige with another girl holding hands in the hall, it made her furious. Did she still have feelings for Paige? Maybe...

"You know how you and Paige broke up?" Emily asked Hanna

"Yeah." Hanna replied. The two were sitting on the couch in Hanna's house catching up on the latest episode of Breaking Bad after school.

"Well, I want her back. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. It hurts me to see her with another girl."

"Oo, I know, make her jealous by dating someone and she'll want you back." Hanna suggested.

"No way Hanna, I'm not that kind of person. Plus, who would date me? No one wants me." Emily frowned.

"I'll date you." Hanna offered and smiled.

"Aww thanks but you don't have to do that." Emily said.

"I'm willing to do anything for my best friend and I want to help you. So let me." Hanna said, almost begged.

"Okay, but don't you think it'll be a bit awkward since we're best friends. And you like boys." Emily said.

"It's just acting. It will be okay." Hanna smiled. She saw how sad Emily was and wanted to help her, after all they were really close friends.

"Thanks Hanna, I really appreciate this." Emily said and gave Hanna a short hug.

"Anything for my best friend." Hanna said. "Okay, we need to plan this out. How are we going to make Paige jealous?"

"Hold hands in the hallway. I don't know. We'll just work it out." Hanna answered her question.

"Okay." Emily said. They went back to watching TV.

The next morning, the four liars met up during lunch. Hanna and Emily were walking together holding their lunch trays and talked about the plan to make Paige jealous. They set their trays down on the table with Aria and Spencer.

"Hey guys." Aria and Spencer greeted.

Emily spotted Paige and grabbed Hanna's wrist and pulled her closer to Paige. They quickly held hands and walked casually.

"Make it more real." Emily quietly demanded. Paige was walking down the hall as Hanna and Emily were getting closer to her from the other side. Of course, Paige couldn't help but to look at the gorgeous Emily, but her face saddened as she saw Emily and Hanna finger-locking. They kept walking in the hall hand in hand as Emily tried to avoid eye contact with Paige. Paige's face heated up and turned red.

Two can play that game, Paige thought. She walked to her locker and grabbed her new girlfriend and kissed her. Apparently, Emily saw the action so she looked at Hanna, letter her know what she wanted to happen. Hanna just shook her head but Emily already smacked her lips onto hers.

Paige was still locking lips with her own lover but her she looked over at the two and saw them kissing.

"Hey you two! No public display of affection!" The hall monitor warned. Emily and Hanna broke apart and so did Paige and her girlfriend.

"How do you think she reacted?" Emily asked after the hall monitor left.

"I don't know but I saw her looking at us." Hanna answered.

"So it's working!" Emily smiled.

"Yeah, pretty soon you're gonna get her back!" Hanna said.

The bell rang and off the two went to class. They had that period together, but they also had it with Paige.

When they got there, they took a seat next to each other and carried a light conversation until the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

The class went as normal and the day was as boring as it got. Hanna and Emily held hands, hugged, kissed, and flirted whenever Paige was near them. Sometimes, Paige would be close behind them so they would be romantic with each other to make it seem more real.

The school day came to and end so the pretend couple came to their lockers which were near each other. Paige's locker was near theirs, probably two or three lockers away. Just as they were putting things away, Paige awkwardly came up to them.

"So you guys are dating," Paige began.

"Yeah, jealous?" Hanna rudely said. Emily bumped her arm.

"Actually, I already have a girlfriend," Paige bragged.

"I can see that. You two were getting horny earlier." Hanna sassed.

"Hanna!" Emily signaled for her to stop and be polite. "So who is she?"

"Hey ready to go?" A girl walked up to Paige.

"Oh yeah, this is Jenna." Paige introduced.

"What the hell?! You're dating that bitch?!" Hanna freaked out.

"Oh hey Jenna," Emily politely greeted Jenna, their former enemy. They kind of stopped fighting with Jenna and focused more with red coat and A.

"Well, we have to go, we have a date ." Paige said ready to go off.

"You guys can come if you want, a double date at Timmy's Fast Food Restaurant?" Jenna suggested.

Emily thought about it for a while. Jenna? Hell no, but I have to make Paige jealous, Emily thought. Hanna's mind was "no" or "please don't." She'd do anything for Emily but she strongly disliked Paige and Jenna, but this could be a step forward to make her want Emily back. They looked at each other and knew what they had to do.

"Sure," Emily answered,"What time?"

"Like right now," Jenna chuckled a little. She seemed into it like she wanted Emily and Hanna to go on a date with them. It was probably to make Emily jealous of how Paige cheated on Emily for Jenna.

"Okay, we'll see you there." Emily smiled. She shut her locker and went to her car with Hanna.

They got in the car and shut the door thinking about what they just did. "What are we gonna do for the date?" Hanna asked.

"Act like a normal couple, I don't know," Emily said,"Let's just pull it off."

So Emily drove off to the restaurant. "Welcome to Jimmy's Fast Food Restaurant! Please take a seat." A waitress greeted them. They looked around and spotted Paige and Jenna. Emily took a deep breath. Let's get this party started, she thought.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

And that was it! Sorry if this sucked because my brain really isn't working today and I wrote this whole thing in one day.

Paige and Jenna? Weird huh? I have a few ideas for the future and I think they're awesome but you just have to wait. Make sure to review what you think.

Review Goal=10 reviews


End file.
